


Eustass Kid/Minerva: Late Night

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Prompt for my OC by anonymous on Tumblr: "'you may be attractive, but I'm not sleeping with you' for kid/Minerva?"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OP OC: Minerva [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Kudos: 24





	Eustass Kid/Minerva: Late Night

Minerva was used to Kid’s drunken antics by now, but she still hadn’t expected him to be quite so… _forward_ with his affection when she helped him back to his room for the dozenth time. She wasn’t used to being involved with anyone romantically, much less someone as physical as Eustass. It wasn’t as if she disliked it–far from it, actually; even if she didn’t appreciate how he’d grab her rear end in full view of the rest of the crew, or how he tended to leave visible lipstick marks on her neck that stained her clothes and were a nightmare to wash out…the feeling of his lips on her neck still felt nice, and (even if she wouldn’t ever admit it to him) so did those immature pinches to her backside. 

Still, she wouldn’t compromise her morals just for some fleeting affection, which is why she was fervently pushing Kid away as he slurred his words and kissed her neck while unbuckling his pants. If she was going to lose her virginity, she wanted both parties to be sober. “Eustass, no,” she said firmly, pushing him down onto the bed and placing one of her hands around his wrists. “You’re drunk.”

“Wrong,” Kid said with a grin. “I’m drunk _and_ horny.” He moved up to kiss her neck again, and once again she eased him back down onto his pillows. He looked at her, confused. “What’re you…Oh, you wanna be on top?”

Minerva sighed. “No, I want you to lay down and go to bed, so you can sober up,” she said. “Just close your eyes. Please?”

Kid frowned at her, almost pouting. “You still don’t wanna fuck? Look, I was jokin’ before about putting lipstick on it. Here, I’ll show ya–”

“No,” Minerva said shortly, immediately pinning Kid’s arms to his sides. “No, no, absolutely not, please no.” She moved one of her hands to shake her finger. “Please, do not show me your penis right now. Okay?”

Kid sighed a bit, and shrugged. “Okayyy,” he replied dramatically. He noticed that her hair was gently tickling his cheek and used his free hand to play with her hair with his fingers. “Man, you’re pretty,” he muttered. He smiled up at her with a tipsy smile. “I’ve been with lotsa hot chicks–and you’re hot too, but…you’re cute too. And pretty. And smart…” He trailed off as he continued to play with her hair like a cat with a ball of string. “And pretty…”

Minerva smiled down at him and bent her head lower towards Kid, detecting a strong smell of whiskey on his breath. “You’re very handsome,” she replied gently. “And you may be attractive, but I’m still not sleeping with you. Not until you’re sober, at least.” She kissed Kid’s cheek, and she felt him try his hardest to kiss her back despite his wobbly sense of movement and spatial awareness; he tried to turn his head to kiss her lips, but he missed his mark and left a small lipstick smudge on the space between her lower lip and her chin. Minerva wiped the mixture of lipstick, saliva, and whiskey off of her face and crawled under the sheets to go to bed with Kid. He immediately put his arm around her and nuzzled her neck before giving her a few more drunken kisses on her lower jaw while the two of them settled in bed together. They were silent for a few minutes as they closed their eyes, before Kid broke the silence just as he was about to drift off to sleep.

“…Oi, Minnie…”

“Mmm?”

“If you don’t wanna fuck all the way right now…would you be down to do some mouth and hand stuff?”

“Eustass, please go to sleep.”

His eyes had already started to close again, and his voice was husky as he drifted back off to sleep. “‘Kay. G'night, Minnie…Zzzzz…”


End file.
